Dry Ice
by Val Tao Yuy
Summary: Él grita en silencio,¿estas encerrado en un mundo que ah sido diseñado para ti?,¿Te sientes como una Herramienta sin uso? Grítame hasta que mis oídos sangren, estoy poniendo atención solo para ti.1x2
1. Chapter 1

**Dry Ice**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Parejas: 1x2 un poco de 3x4 y lo que surja.**

**Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi, seguramente mas adelante contendrá escenas lime-lemon. En algunas ocasiones lenguaje vulgar.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

CAPITULO 1.

Caminaba a paso lento por aquel boulevard que, debido a la hora se encontraba semi-desierto. Era la 1:30 am y hacia un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, pero realmente a él era lo que menos le importaba. Tenia demasiados problemas, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Se sentía solo y sin escape alguno, y eso precisamente, era lo que más odiaba.

Llego a un pequeño parque, y se sentó en una de las bancas mientras encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumarlo. Miro el cielo , que esa noche se encontraba despejado y debido a eso se podía observar la brillante y hermosa luna llena. Una lagrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos, siendo secada al instante por la tersa mano. Hace tiempo se había prometido no volver a llorar, al menos no por la misma razón.

En verdad estaba cansado de toda esa situación, pero mientras fuera menor de edad no podía hacer más que soportar, soportar como toda su vida lo había hecho. Suspiro pesadamente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo. Por lo menos mañana volvería al colegio, ante ese pensamiento una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

Todos en aquel lugar se hallaban muy ajetreados y con mucho trabajo, era domingo, pero aun así en esa institución, había bastantes cosas por hacer. Ese era el día en que los alumnos regresaban al colegio para instalarse, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases.

El ELITE WAY SCHOOL (1) era uno de los colegios más prestigiados del país y a este solo asistían los hijos de personalidades muy importantes; como lo era Duo Maxwell, hijo del dueño de la casa productora más grande de oriente y de la diseñadora de modas más reconocida en los últimos años . Era un chico muy especial, con un carácter amable y alegre, además de que era muy guapo. Poseía un cuerpo delgado y estilizado, un hermoso y suave cabello castaño claro, el cual llevaba por debajo de la cintura y usualmente lo tenía atado a una trenza, una sonrisa encantadora que casi siempre adornaba su rostro de facciones finas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, los cuales eran del color de las amatistas. Todos estos ingredientes convertían al joven en uno de los más populares de toda la institución, lo que le brindaba el 'amor y admiración' de muchos, y la 'envidia y odio' de otros cuantos.

El ELITE WAY es un colegio bastante amplio, cuenta con 2 edificios para dormitorios (uno de chicos y uno de chicas), otro edificio para salones de clase y oficinas, y otro mas para los salones correspondientes a talleres y el auditorio, cuenta además con una 'cafetería-comedor' , amplios jardines, pscina, y canchas deportivas. No por nada era el más caro de la región.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

En el dormitorio de chicos número 22 había un gran alboroto, ya que Duo y su mejor amigo Quatre R. Winner se ponian al tanto de lo ocurrido en sus vacaciones.

-Si hubieras estado ahí te mueres de la risa!-Comentaba el rubio entusiasmado-Y cuando mi padre le dijo a Irea "que significa eso"- imito la voz de su padre mientras evitaba soltar la carcajada.

-No! De solo imaginármelo muero!- El trenzado reía a mas no poder- AAA! MI ESTOMAGO!-decía mientras se tiraba en la cama sosteniéndose el estomago y tapándose la boca en un intento vano por dejar de reir.

-Bueno yap, dejemos de hablar de mis cómicas vacaciones, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te fue a ti?- Cuestiono un poco más serio.

-Nada nuevo... (suspiro) lo de siempre- contesto con una sonrisa amarga, evitando que amargos recuerdos llegaran a su mente.

-Ejem yo... lo siento, no debí preguntar- Quatre bajo la mirada, se sentía muy apenado, sabía a la perfección que a Duo le desagradaban esos temas, entonces ¡¿por qué rayos abrió la boca!.

-No te preocupes Quatre ,se que no fue con mala intención- dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa e incorporándose de la cama.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio , hasta que el grito de una joven y la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente llamo su atención , mientras que una muchacha de cabello corto y azulado se colgaba del cuello de Duo.

-HILEEEEEE! WIIII!-El trenzado estaba por demás feliz, el "clan Maxwell" estaba completo!.

-Q-chaaaaaaaaan!- Esta vez el que recibía el abrazo era el de ojos aqua, quien le dio la bienvenida a su amiga.

Pasados unos instantes los tres amigos reanudaron la charla... Definitivamente eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Duo, esa felicidad que sentía estando con sus amigos, ese calor que no sentía en su casa...-

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

Valla , todo lo que se decía de ese colegio era cierto, las instalaciones eran muy amplias y bien cuidadas. Bueno, el primer paso estaba dado y al parecer no había cometido un error . Se encamino hacia el edificio frente a él , su destino habitación 23.

Una vez en su nuevo dormitorio , lo primero que hizo fue examinarlo cuidadosamente ; era amplio, con tres camas individuales pulcramente tendidas. Al entrar a la habitación de lado izquierdo se encontraba la primera cama , un poco más al fondo la segunda, y enfrente centrada entre ambas la tercera, todas con una mesa de noche de lado izquierdo; de lado derecho de la puerta se hallaba un extenso armario el cual terminaba hasta el fondo de la habitación, y en la pared contigua una gran ventana rectangular, bajo esta un amplio sofá lo que formaba una pequeña 'estancia'; frente a la puerta una pequeñas escaleras de madera laminada (al igual que el closet y las mesas de noche) que conducían a un 'segundo piso' donde se hallaba un baño y un pequeño tocador.

Sus ojos de un hermoso azul-cobalto no perdieron detalle de la habitación , no había nadie mas en aquella habitación ,por lo que se dio el lujo de escoger la cama de enfrente, decidido esto comenzó a desempacar . Su misión había dado inicio y no estaba dispuesto a fallar.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

-Al parecer el 'clan Maxwell' ya esta reunido- comento entre sarcástico y divertido un chico de cabellos y ojos negros.

-si, eso parece ¿quién mas podría hacer tanto escándalo?- Y es que el apuesto joven oji-verde no exageraba para nada, las risas estridentes y las alegres voces del susodicho 'clan' se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, pero eso ya no era una novedad.

Al entrar a su habitación se sorprendieron al notar que ya había alguien más en ella. Se trataba de un muchacho de estatura media, piel morena y cabello achocolatado rebelde, quien al percatarse de sus compañías saludo con un seco buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Trowa Barton, y el es WuFei Chang, mucho gusto- respondió serio pero cordial, extendiéndole una mano al oji-cobalto.

-Soy Heero Yuy- Informó mientras estrechaba la mano que le era ofrecida.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

-Ash si, lo malo es que no me puede cambiar de habitación y sigo estando con la odiosa de Relela!- Comentó fastidiada Hilde a sus amigos.

-Pues ni que hacer, solo resignarnos- el rubio con un gesto de pena hacia su amiga, y es que solo lidear con Relena era una tortura, compartir habitación con ella... ni siquiera había descripción para eso.

-Pero que ni se atreva a meterce contigo , por que entonces si sabrá quien soy- Ante semejante comentario de Duo los 3 comenzaron a reír con ganas.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

Era tarde , pero aún no podía dormir, se sentía extraño, hasta cierto punto preocupado, quizá un poco de aire le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros , tomo su chaqueta y se calzó los tennis, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al jardín que se encontraba fuera del edificio.

Camino un rato hasta llegar a árbol más grande de aquel jardín , pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que había alguien más ahí . Era un chico, se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo , sentado con el tronco del árbol como respaldo y las rodillas flexionadas , miraba al cielo y al parecer se encontraba muy concentrado en lo que fuese que estuviera pensando, pues no noto su presencia.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

Nuevamente tenía insomnio , por más que trataba no podía conciliar el sueño , así que opto por ir al jardín , el prefecto no llegaría hasta mañana , por lo tanto no corría ningún riesgo.

Al llegar a su sitio favorito del jardín , encendió un cigarro mientras se sentaba. Pensaba en todo y en absolutamente nada a la vez . Se dedicó a observar el cielo, sobretodo la luna que tanto le gustaba.

Así paso un rato, cuando se sintió observado , levanto la vista a la vez que retiraba el cigarro de sus labios, y lo que vio lo sobresalto un poco. . Frente a él un chico de más o menos su edad, supuso que un poco más alto que el, poseía un cuerpo atlético que resaltaba a la luz de la luna y la fina chaqueta que llevaba, un cabello revuelto y oscuro, los cobaltos ojos del joven lo miraban con insistencia , y cuando sus miradas chocaron, no pudo describir la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

El muchacho que había estado observando se incorporo de su lugar bajo el árbol , en ese momento puedo apreciarlo perfectamente, era algo 'extraño' y con el reflejo de la luna precia más una aparición que un simple humano.

No sabía por que, pero seguía ahí parado frente a ese muchachito, sentía como si una extraña fuerza lo obligara a quedarse quieto y expectante.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- Era la suave voz del chico la que llego a sus oídos , sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo reaccionar y poner una pose seria al instante.

-No sabía que este lugar era exclusivo- Evito la primera pregunta, contestando fríamente , mirando con rudeza al más bajo.

-No, no lo es, pero pareciera que me espías ¿tienes algún asunto conmigo?-Reto el trenzado con una sonrisa sarcástica adornando su rostro.

-Hn... no lo creo- Sin decir más Heero siguió su camino, mientras Duo se quedo ahí hasta terminar su cigarrillo , después regresó a su dormitorio.

Pero... ¿qué había sido todo eso, ese joven lo miraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, como tratando de entrar en sus pensamientos. No podía dormir y realmente necesitaba descansar, mañana sería el primer día de clases y debía verse como siempre para 'resguardar la imagen' , pero el breve encuentro con ese tipo rondaba su cabeza.

-Ash, tonterías- murmuro mientras bostezaba y trataba de conciliar el sueño, esta vez teniendo éxito.

El día siguiente sería muy importante para muchos, para algunos era el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo, para otros el principio de una vieja rutina, pero para dos personas en especial era el comienzo del fin.

Continuara...

N.A: Hola a todos ps aquí estoy , después de años de leer fics , por fin me anime a crear el propio, No se como haya quedado, a mi gusto demasiada descripción XD pero es necesario que vayan quedando claras algunas cosas antes de empezar con la verdadera trama.

Algunas aclaraciones, el nombre del colegio lo saque de una telenovela mexicana 'Rebelde', no soy muy telenovelera, pero una el nombre me pareció el correcto aparte de que no se me ocurrió ningún otro jeje. Tal vez saque más elementos de esta novela para el fic, como por ejemplo, la descripción de la habitación de Heero, Trowa y WuFei es como la de las habitaciones de esta novela y es básicamente la forma de todos los dormitorios.

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado , cualquier comentario bueno, malo, largo, corto es bien recibido, cuídense bye!.

P.D: Gracias Ryoko Yuy por todo tu apoyo eres la onda!.


	2. Contacto

**Dry Ice**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy.**

**Parejas: 1x2 , 3x4 y lo que surja.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**Advertencia: Este es un fic con contenido Yaoi lime-lemon , así que flames por estas circunstancias no por favor.**

CAPITULO 2.

El sol ya se alzaba imponente en el cielo, indicando a los mortales que un nuevo día daba comienzo.

Eran apenas las 6:30 am , pero en el Elite Way ya había bastante movimiento , las clases comenzaban en una hora y ya los alumnos se pasaban de un lado a otro por los pasillos.

En la habitación 22 había un gran revuelo, ya que un pequeño rubio intentaba poner en pie a su amigo.

-Vamos Duo levántate o llegaras tarde- Insistió por centésima vez esa mañana, moviendo el bulto bajo las cobijas recibiendo solo quejidos como respuesta.

-Es el primer día de clases y yo no me hago responsable si recibes una amonestación por tú impuntualidad – Al final decidió rendirse , y resignado subió las escaleras que daban al baño de la habitación.

Instantes después una cabeza se asomo por entre el edredón azul soltando un gran bostezo.

-Hmm, ya voy Q-man ya voy- Aún con los ojos entrecerrados salió de la cama , abandonando la suavidad del colchón y el calor de las cobijas. Cogió algo de ropa y , al igual que el rubio , subió las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Al subir se encontró con que Quatre estaba ya vestido con el uniforme de gala , que consistía en un pantalón negro de vestir y saco del mismo color con el escudo de la institución de lado izquierdo del pecho, camisola blanca acompañada de una corbata guinda, y por ser el 'uniforme de gala' estaba acompañado de zapatos de vestir. El rubio estaba frente al tocador , terminando de peinar sus cabellos.

-Si no te apuras no alcanzaras a desayunar- Dijo cuando vio al aún somnoliento Duo a través del espejo del tocador.

-Amm, lo sé, tomare una ducha rápida , no te preocupes- Dio un enorme bostezo y fue directo al baño.

-Te esperare en la cafetería con Hilde- Gritó para después salir del dormitorio.

Como le dijo a Quatre, el ojiviolaceo se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme y ordeno su cama, pero ahora venía el trabajo difícil: Peinar su cabello. A veces era un problema el llevarlo tan largo, pero tenia una razón por la cual no lo cortaría, además era como su sello personal, y a las chicas les encantaba, por lo que mejor ni quejarse.

Después de desenredar , cepillar y trenzar su cabello, salió disparado a la cafetería, apenas y le daría tiempo de desayunar.

Corrió por los pasillos y jardines para llegar lo más rápido posible a la cafetería , tan apurado iba que ni siquiera se disculpo cuando choco con un joven de ojos cobaltos y cabellos revueltos .

Heero solo se quedo observado a la figura que había tropezado con él, el chico que ya se había perdido entre la multitud era el mismo que había visto bajo el árbol la noche pasada. Y ¿cómo no reconocerlo con aquella cabellera tan llamativa?. Desde la noche anterior no había dejado de rondar en su cabeza la imagen de aquel muchacho bajo la luz lunar. Le había parecido un niño arrogante, típico de los de su clase, pero había algo en él que llamaba su atención.

-¿Quién serás Baka trenzado?- Murmuro para si mismo siguiendo su caminar a la (ya tan popular en este fic) cafetería.

-.-.-.-

Las clases estaba a escasos segundos de comenzar, y él entraba al aula de clases acompañado de sus amigos. En el proceso se topaba con personas que lo saludaban, aludaban e incluso había quien le coqueteaba, y ante tanta atención , solo sonreía y aplicaba sus mas finos modales. Sabía que la mayoría de esas sonrisas y frasecitas del tipo 'Duo que gusto verte', eran totalmente hipócritas o dichas por compromiso, nada sincero.

En aquel lugar nadie estaba con él por lo que era realmente, solo les importaba su alta posición económica y los beneficios que podrían obtener al ser sus 'amigos'. Claro que entre ese mar de arpías había dos grandes excepciones Hilde Shibeiker y Quatre Winner , sus únicos y verdaderos amigos , las únicas personas que lo conocían más allá de las apariencias y en las que realmente podía confiar.

A Quatre, su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde pequeño, sus madres siempre habían sido muy unidas, casi hermanas , y sus padres tenían varios negocios en conjunto . Quatre era algo así, como el hermano que nunca tuvo , era su 'escape a la realidad'.

Cuando era pequeño, solía estar siempre solo en la mansión, únicamente rodeado de personas adultas, maestros y tutores que lo enseñaban a 'comportarse' como un chico de su 'categoría', con sus padres siempre de viaje y al no tener hermanos o hermanas el único cariño familiar que tuvo fue el que le brindaba su nana Helen .

Quatre fue el primer niño de su edad que conoció, y gracias a él y a sus 9 hermanas había podido disfrutar de una niñez medianamente normal y no tan amarga. Gracias a la cercanía de sus madres habían podido convivir casi como hermanos, habían asistido a los mismos colegios , así como pasado muchas etapas de su vida en compañía mutua, incluso su primer beso había sido entre ellos, pero eso ya era harina de otro costal.

A Hilde la conocieron años atrás en la secundaria, ella no provenía de una familia muy adinerada, como Quatre o el mismo , pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, y rápidamente hicieron buenas migas con la joven . Hilde era sumamente inteligente, y gracias a eso sostenía una beca para estar dentro de aquel refinado instituto . A su padre jamás le había hecho gracia su amistad con la morena, pero a él le valía un soberano pepino la opinión de su padre, Hilde era una persona alegre, honrada, y sobretodo muy directa, jamás había sido hipócrita y eso a él le encantaba.

Así, desde el secundario habían forjado una sólida amistad, de la cual se sentía sumamente orgulloso , podría afirmar que ellos eran las personas que más quería en el mundo, bien dicen por ahí que los amigos son la familia que uno mismo elige.

Saludando y sonriendo a medio mundo, tomo asiento en el salón de clases, marcado como el 5° B. Hilde ocupo la mesa a su lado derecho y Quatre la de atrás.

-Uf , que bueno que el profesor no ah llegado- Comento Duo pasándose la mano por la frente en señal de alivio.

-Si es una suerte, pero bien te advertí que si no te apurabas llegaríamos tarde- Medio reprendió el rubio a su amigo, y tenía razón , Duo había arribado a la cafetería apenas diez minutos antes de que la 1° hora diera inició, aún no comprendía como el trenzado pudo comer tan rápido , ya que justo a las 7:30am había acabado su desayuno y después de eso hecho carrera hacia el aula, con Hilde y él tras de si.

-Bueno ya basta muchachos, el punto es que ya estamos aquí – Sonrió Hilde, justo cuando el profesor entro al salón.

-Buenos días jóvenes- Saludo el maestro, mientras los alumnos tomaban sus respectivos lugares. El profesor era un hombre de muy buen ver, de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello negro y corto, usaba unos finos lentes rectangulares , los cuales cubrían sus ojos de un color azul grisáceo , portaba un elegante traje sastre gris, con camisola azul cielo y corbata de un azul más intenso , zapatos negros de vestir perfectamente lustrados.

-Antes que nada jóvenes debo de presentarles a un nuevo alumno de esta institución, el cual compartirá el curso con ustedes , espero y sepan comportarse- Hubo un murmullo general después de estas palabras.

-¿Quién creen que sea ese nuevo alumno, Será hijo de alguna superestrella!- Comento Hilde entre risitas.

Un apuesto joven entro al aula, estatura media, cabello castaño revuelto, cuerpo bien proporcionado y unos fríos ojos azul-cobalto, portaba al igual que todos, el uniforme de gala y en su rostro no se mostraba pisca de nerviosismo por ser el 'nuevo'.

Duo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver a aquel chico, pero si era el mismo que vio la noche anterior, debía admitir que era muy atractivo, ja! Pero seguramente sería un engreído, como todos los de su 'estirpe'.

-Jóvenes, el es Heero Yuy- Presento al serio muchacho- Puedes tomar asiento- Dijo dirigiéndose

a Heero, quien camino hasta una de las bancas de la última fila, ocupando el asiento a la derecha de su compañero de habitación Trowa Barton.

-Bien, mi nombre es Jonathan Armstrong y les impartiré la materia de psicología...- Sin más el profesor empezó a impartir su clase la cual consistió en dar los términos de evaluación y algunos datos sobre la materia.

A pesar de que su rostro no reflejaba nada Heero se sentía afortunado, en aquel salón estaba Trowa, con quien había hecho buenas migas, además estaba aquel trenzado que lo tenía algo turbado. ¿Pero que rayos pensaba, el estaba ahí para cumplir una misión, y su pensamiento primordial debería ser localizar a su blanco!. Respiro profundo y trato de concentrarse en la clase, después podía tratar de averiguar con Trowa o WuFei quién era la persona que buscaba.

La clase paso algo lenta y aburrida, pero justo a las 9:30 el timbre sonó indicando el término de la primera clase y el comienzo del primer descanso, justo en ese momento varias chicas se reunieron alrededor del asiento de Heero comenzando a hostigarlo con preguntas sobre su persona.

-Basta chicas, basta que lo van a asustar- Intervino una rubia ceniza, apartando a las demás chicas para llegar junto a Heero, pero justo antes de decir algo más una voz retumbo en el salón.

-Pues si tú no lo has espantado ya con tu presencia , dudo que ellas lo hagan- La mayoría de los presentes soltaron una risita ante el comentario que fue lanzado a Relena, quien estaba más que molesta por la interrupción.

-Parece que como siempre el señorito Duo quiere llamar la atención- Respondió entre dientes la rubia, para después voltear con Heero y dedicarle una luminosa sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Relena Darlian y estoy aquí para ayudarte con cualquier duda que tengas sobre las clases- Después de eso la chica movió su cabello con una mano y salió del salón acompañada de su mejor amiga ó como solía llamarla Duo 'complice de fechorias' Dorothy Catalonia.

Así que Duo era el nombre de aquel baka, bueno por lo menos era un avance.

-Heero iremos por algo de beber mientras comienza la clase vienes?- Invito Trowa, y él ojicobalto solo asintió y salió tras sus compañeros.

Duo, Quatre y Hilde por su parte conversaban fuera del salón mientras bebían algo de café.

-y por que no lo has saludado?- Cuestionaron Hilde y Duo a Quatre, quien solo bajaba la mirada y bebía un poco de su café.

-Pues es que yo... no eh tenido 'oportunidad'- Susurro en respuesta el rubio, aun con la mirada baja.

-Vamos Quatre es solo un saludo, no lo invitaras a tener una noche de sexo salvaje!- Decía Hilde, tan directa como siempre, y es que de verdad le parecía algo tonto que Quatre se pusiera así por un simple saludo.

-Hey , en todo caso, por que él no ha venido a saludarme- Recrimino algo sonrojado el pequeño, esta vez observando a Hilde.

-Pues tal vez por la misma razón que tú, tal vez no ah tenido 'oportunidad'- Intervino Duo repitiendo las palabras de su amigo. –Pero Duo Maxwell se encargara de eso!- Menciono con una enorme sonrisa, mientras el rubio lo miraba con algo de miedo.

-Duo no hagas una pavada!- Sabiendo lo impulsivo que era su amigo, Quatre temía lo peor.

-¿Cómo crees, tu solo espera y en la comida tendrás a Trowa todo para ti!- Guiño mientras tiraba el vaso de café en un contenedor cercano y entraba en el aula.

Quatre solo suspiro cansado terminando su café, mientras unas manos le masajeaban los hombros.

-Tranquilo Q, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?- Le alentó Hilde repitiendo las anteriores acciones del trenzado, dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios antes de entrar al salón de clases, el maestro ya se acercaba.

-.-.-.-

Las siguientes dos clases pasaron sin ninguna relevancia, todas siguiendo el mismo protocolo: presentación del profesor, forma de evaluación entre otros insignificantes detalles.

Durante el día tenían 5 clases , las primeras tres tenían una duración de aproximadamente dos horas, empezando la primera a las 7:30 am y terminando la tercera a la 2:00 pm. Entre cada clase tenían un pequeño receso de 15 minutos, y al terminarse la tercera hora tenían un descanso de una hora y quince minutos, el cual aprovechaban para comer, hacer tareas o lo que fuese, que por supuesto no infringiera las normas del colegio.

Después de la comida recibían sus últimas dos clases del día, las cuales tenían duración de una hora, y contaban más bien como talleres. El horario de clases terminaba para los alumnos regulares (1) a las 5:00 pm, y de ahí en más los estudiantes tenían la libertad de estar en los pasillos o áreas recreativas del colegio, la cena era servida apartir de las 8:30 pm , y ningún estudiante podía estar fuera de su habitación después de las 10:00 pm. Los sábados solo tenían un taller deportivo de 9:00 a 11:00 am , después de esto el resto del fin de semana era libre, poseyendo un permiso podían pasar el fin de semana fuera del colegio , pero de no ser así era obligatorio pasarlo ahí.

Básicamente esas eran las normas de vida dentro del Elite Way , ocasionando que en muchas ocasiones los días se volvieran por demás rutinarios, sobretodo para un chico con espíritu libre como lo era Duo, pero era joven y buscaban cualquier oportunidad para desafiar las normas del colegio y hacer su vida más divertida tras esa cárcel de cristal.

-.-.-.-

En cuanto el timbre que indicaba el descanso sonó , Duo puso en marcha su plan que consistía básicamente en dejar tanto a Trowa como a Quatre solos para que ambos pudieran hacerse 'compañía', pero para eso primero debían apartar a WuFei de lado de Trowa, cosa sencilla según el trenzado, que se invento un drama el cual, por supuesto, Hilde actuaría para llevarse consigo al oriental, mientras que él disimuladamente se inventaba una excusa para salir del salón y dejar a Quatre también solo.

-Vamos WuFei tienes que ayudarme , o es que ¿acaso es demasiado para ti?- Justo en el blanco, pensó Hilde tanto ella como Duo sabían perfectamente que para un chino como lo era el pelinegro el orgullo estaba por encima de todo , así que de eso se agarraron para llevar acabo su plan.

-¿Demasiado para mi?- Alzo altaneramente una ceja WuFei- No seas ilusa mujer, ¡Nada es demasiado para mi!- Dijo con total seguridad.

-Entonces que esperas, ¡Vamos, ¿o te lo explico con manzanas?- Una sonrisita se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, el pez gordo había caído.

-Barton los alcanzo en el almuerzo- Informo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño para después salir tras la pelicorto que ya se le había adelantado.

-Perfecto- Susurro el ojiviolacio , después comenzó a aclarar su garganta , estaba apunto de iniciar su actuación.- Oh no demonios, ¡¿cómo eh podido olvidarlo!- Dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado en la casi vacía aula.

-¿Qué pasa Duo estás bien?- Pregunto Quatre siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

-¡ES QUE COMO EH PODIDO SER TAN TONTO!- Grito medio histérico, ganando la atención de ciertos castaños de ojos verdes y azules.

-¡Lo siento Q pero no podré comer contigo, tendrás que disculparme!- Soltó la frase melodramáticamente apunto de soltar una risita.- Nos vemos- Y después de eso salió huyendo del salón , dejando a un Quatre apunto del ataque de risa.

Bueno, solo faltaba la última fase de su plan , que a Trowa se le iluminara el foco e invitara a Quatre a comer con él.

Dentro del aula Quatre, sin nada mejor que hacer volvió a tomar asiento , se sentía algo tonto al estar ahí esperando que Trowa viniera hacia él, pero valla que Dios realmente existía, por que en ese momento escucho una conocida voz tras él que lo hizo girarse un poco.

-Hola Quatre, en todo el día no había podido venir a saludarte, me alegra mucho verte– Sonrió Trowa al pequeño.

-Si , me había dado cuenta , pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, a mi también me da gusto verte- Medio bromeo, medio reclamo devolviéndole la sonrisa al moreno.

-Lo siento, pero no había encontrado momento, incluso yo también pensé que me estabas evitando o algo- Trowa se unió al reproche-broma del rubio. – Pero que te parece si para enmendar mi error te invito a comer con nosotros, ya que al parecer los otros miembros del clan no están por aquí-

Todo en la frase anterior de Trowa había estado perfecto, hasta que cayó en cuanta de que el ojiverde había dicho 'nosotros', lo que significaba que iría alguien más con ellos, ¿Pero quién, Trowa era muy amable y un buen conversador, pero no era afecto a andar en 'bolitas', en momentos como la comida solo era acompañado por WuFei, pero Hilde se había encargado de él (ay eso sono a matanza o algo xD), entonces a ¿quién se refería?. Fue hasta que se hizo esa pregunta cuando cayo encuenta de que el 'chico nuevo' estaba justo a un lado de Trowa, ese hecho lo desilusiono un poco, el realmente quería conversar un poco asolas con el castaño.

-Claro, me parece bien sirve que me presentas a tu amigo- Había intentado sonar animado, a su punto de vista siendo poco convincente, así que para mejorar el efecto puso una gran sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento se presento- Quatre Winer, mucho gusto-Extendió la mano al joven de ojos cobaltos.

-Heero Yuy- Pronunció débilmente estrechando la blanca mano de 'Quatre Winner'- El gusto es mío- Dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa, nunca había sido bueno socializando, pero tampoco quería espantar al rubio amigo de Trowa.

-Bueno vamos a comer- Y con esta frase comenzaron a caminar.

Bueno, peor es nada, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Quatre.

Después de su 'Triunfal' salida del aula, Duo se había escondido detrás de un pilar que estaba en el pasillo a esperar la culminación de su plan, el cual sería ' ver salir a un sonriente Trowa acompañado de un aún más sonriente Quatre, sosteniendo una sonriente platica', pero cuando la rubia cabeza de su amigo apareció por el pasillo pudo observar que no estaba tan sonriente como el se lo imaginaba , pero ¿cuál sería la razón, por lo que podía ver Trowa iba junto a el acompañado del 'misterioso de la noche anterior', todo perfecto.

Esperen ¡¿acompañado del de la noche anterior, eso ya no era tan perfecto, por eso la desilusión y la cara de 'peor es nada' que tenía Quatre!. Debía hacer algo, él le prometió a su amigo que en la comida Trowa sería SUYO, ejem claro en sentido figurado, pero ahora venía ese tipo con fachada de 'espío gente mientras fuma bajo el árbol' a arruinar su plan perfecto!.

Debía planear algo pero ya!... LISTO, interceptaría al trío por el pasillo y sin decir más arrastraría a 'Heero Yuy' con él a un lugar indeterminado, claro quedaba la posibilidad de que el tio este lo golpeara, o simplemente se apartara pero , todo sea por Quatre!.

Estaba apunto de correr para alcanzar a los muchachos , pero Relena se le había adelantado, al parecer intentaba que Heero fuera con ella quizás a comer, pero dudaba que el ojicobalto le hiciera caso, solo un loco le haría caso, así que formulando un plan magistral se acerco a paso cauteloso a las cuatro figuras delante de él, dejenme aclarar que en el plan magistral de Duo, no cabía la posibilidad de que Heero realmente quisiera estar con Relena.

-Vamos solo quiero conocerte mejor, además creo que tus amigo tendrán muchas cosas de que platicar- Seguía insistiendo la rubia y en verdad a Quatre nunca le había caído tan bien la chica, pero para su desdicha Heero parecía no tener el menor interés en ella.

-Ya basta lo vas a asustar- Justo como en la mañana Duo había intervenido en lo que Relena estaba apunto de decir.

-No te entrometas en esto Duo, estoy hablando con Heero- Reto la chica manteniendo todo el autocontrol posible, enserio no quería asustar al chico montando una escenita.

-No si yo solo decía- Medio sonrió el trenzado, y esa sonrisa le indico al rubio que su amigo algo tramaba- ¿Heero, es tu nombre verdad?... Yo... quisiera hablar contigo un momento, si no es inconveniente claro esta- Mostró una sonrisa al tiempo que miraba directamente las orbes azules de Heero, de verdad rezaba a todos los dioses existentes por que este no se negara.

-Oye, el va a comer conmigo!- Exclamó irritada la rubia, Maxwell no se saldría con la suya- Vamos Heero no perdamos el tiempo- Pero el ojiazul no se movió ni un poco y sin dejar de mirar a Duo pronunció un quedo 'vamos', que sorprendió tanto a Relena como a Duo.

Después de su shok inicial no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente, eso había sido humillación total para Relena- Ok nos vemos- Y después de eso, tanto el ojiviolaceo como el ojiazul comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a Trowa, Quatre y la furibunda Relena.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando , habían salido del edificio y ahora andaban por uno de los jardines, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra y a su alrededor todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?- Cuestiono Duo que ya se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Hn- Fue la respuesta de Heero y ambos se encaminaron a unas palapas(2) que estaban en el jardín.

Una encargada de la cafetería rápidamente les tomo la orden y al retirarse dejo a los muchachos nuevamente en silencio.

-¿De que querías hablarme?- La voz seca de Heero corto la tensión acumulada en el ambiente, observaba fijamente al trenzado frente a el ¿Qué querría decirle, ¿Algo relacionado con su encuentro la noche anterior?.

-Este pues yo...- Su cabeza estaba en blanco, no tenía idea de lo que le diría, y en esos instantes no se le ocurría nada, además la mirada de el ojicobalto era tan penetrante que le ponía nervioso.

-Pues yo, quería preguntarte, ¿qué te ah parecido el colegio?- Sabía que eso había sonado por demás tonto, y solo confirmo su teoría al observar la mueca de incredulidad del pelicorto.

-Es broma ¿no?- Había preguntado Heero- No creo que quisieras hablar conmigo de esto- Sentencio fríamente y con un dejo de superioridad .

Esa actitud hizo enfadar a Duo, y no supo si el calor del enojo hizo trabajar su carburador , cuando ya estaba respondiendo.

-No tienes razón, no ah sido a eso, solo no quería sonar tan descortés al dirigirme a ti, no quería espantarte- Sonrió sarcásticamente sosteniendo la mirada azul con la suya propia- Solo quería decirte que espero no menciones nada sobre la noche anterior, ya sabes el cigarrillo, reglas del colegio- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, auque realmente no pensaba que ese chico lo fuera a delatar, no parecía esa clase de persona.

--Hn, puedes estar sin cuidado, ¿de que me serviría delatar a un mocoso fumador como tú?- Contestó con sarcasmo Heero, justo en el momento en que la 'camarera' servía su orden.

-Este es el suyo joven Maxwell, y este el de su acompañante, provecho- La empleada se retiro dejando ambos platillos.

Un segundo, ¿había escuchado bien, esa empleada había llamado al baka trenzado 'Maxwell'. No supo como reaccionar, así que por instinto solo repitió.

-¿Maxwell?-

Duo quién ya arto de la tensión del ambiente había tomado su plato y vaso dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar a disfrutar su comida, solo se detuvo un segundo para contestar lo más sarcástico posible- Si, Duo Maxwell un placer- Después de eso se retiro de ahí dejando a un atónito Heero.

¿Duo Maxwell, ¿ese trenzado era el blanco de su misión?. Valla coincidencias de la vida, ¿qué haría a partir de ahora, debía de elaborar un plan era lo primordial pero, ¿cómo lograría hacerlo si de su cabeza no salían un par de ojos violetas?.

1: Bueno aca en mi prepa los alumnos regulares son aquellos que no deben ninguna materia, o en su defecto repiten todas las materias XD.

2: Por si alguien no entiende la expresión yo les llamo palapas a las mesas regularmente redondas que tienen una sombrilla en medio.

N.A: Chan chan chan chan, acabado de hornear para ustedes, ejem perdonen la tardanza, pero es que tuve semanas difíciles, ya saben exámenes , problemas familiares en fin, además este capítulo me ah costado bastante, a cada rato le borraba le ponía, le volvía a borrar en fin la idea ahí estaba pero no podía plasmarla, y dejenme confesarles que aún no estoy del todo convencida, demasiada descripción otra vez xD, espero no me haya quedado demasiado aburrido o incoherente , creanme que tengo todo de todo planeado, pero no se como comenzar a desarrollarlo es ,mi problema! -.-

Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, si es así dejenme su opinión y si no También, por ciero muchas gracias a todas las niñas lindas pechochas que me han dejado RW no saben lo feliz que soy leyendo sus comentarios .¨.

Dudas, felicitaciones, mentadas de madre dejen RW.


	3. Envidias

**DRY ICE**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen esto es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**Parings: 1x2, 3x4 y lo que surja.**

CAPÍTULO 3.

La luna ya se alzaba en el estrellado cielo imponente, todos los alumnos del Elite Way reponía energías para la dura jornada que se les presentaría el día siguiente, o bueno casi todos.

En la habitación número 22 de la plaza de hombres había ciertos jóvenes que no podían conciliar el sueño.

-Me platico todas sus vacaciones con lujo de detalles y hasta me dijo que me extraño- Un leve sonrojo cubrió las blancas mejillas de un emocionado Quatre.

-Te lo dije, mi plan era a prueba de tontos, lastima pronto estarás comprometido- Dijo el trenzado mostrando un exagerado gesto histriónico de angustia, siendo respondido por un ataque de almohadas cortesía de su amigo rubio.

-De verdad me sorprendes Duo, pero ¿de que querías hablar con el nuevo? o ¿todo fue una excusa?-cuestiono dudoso acomodándose el pijama.

-Obviamente, en el plan inicial no estaba previsto que el nuevo estuviera con Trowa, pero reaccione rápidamente, además siempre es un placer hacer rabiar a Relena- rió por lo bajo.

-Eso si, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, **casi **me dio lástima- comentó para unirse a la risa de su amigo.-Pero que excusa le inventaste al chico, por que no volvió en todo el almuerzo-

-Tsk una tontería que no quiero recordar- Hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

-¿tan mal la pasaste, se nota que es algo serio pero ¿en extremo te molesto?-

-Es un pesado, no se de que gran empresario chino sea hijo, pero es un pedante- Sentía su sangre hervir con una facilidad que le asombraba, era bien conocido que tenía poca paciencia, pero con Yuy le pasaba algo diferente, una extraña sensación...

-Para empezar es de padre japonés, no chino- rió un poco ante el gesto de "da igual" que hizo el ojivioleta con su mano derecha- Y hablas de él como si te hubiera humillado de la peor manera posible-

-Para nada, aunque quiso intentarlo, pero le demostré quien era Duo Maxwell, pero ya basta de hablar de 'ese' sujeto y mejor durmamos que ya es tarde- Concluyó soltando un gran bostezo para después meterse entre las sabanas de su cama.

-Tienes razón , no se como Roy aguanta nuestro escándalo, en verdad tiene el sueño pesado- comentó refiriéndose a su compañero de habitación, quien dormía placidamente al parecer – No lo crees Duo?... ¿Duo?- Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que su amigo trenzado ya estaba en el séptimo sueño, así que sin nada mejor que hacer opto por dormir también, mañana iniciaban las verdaderas clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana había llegado demasiado rápido a su parecer, apenas y había pegado el ojo cuando ya tenía que levantarse y apenas que había podido conciliar bien el sueño después de semanas.

-Shit- masculló no prestando atención para nada a la clase de filosofía. Era la tercera hora de la mañana y se moría de aburrimiento. Jugaba con su lapicero a la par que blasfemaba en contra de medio mundo.

Sin querer sus ojos se pasearon por el aula hasta toparse con la figura de 'el nuevo'. Lo miro fijamente como queriendo analizarlo, sus facciones eran duras y masculinas, tenía abundantes pestañas y en ese momento su seño se encontraba fruncido prestando la atención que a él le faltaba, no era mucho más alto que él, quizá unos centímetro más, pero tenía unos músculos definidos con los que él no podía siquiera soñar, su cabello era corto y desaliñado que le daba un toque de rebeldía a su faz.

Era tan diferente a él, tan opuesto y eso le ocasionaba un extraño malestar, envidia quizá, no sabía identificarlo. Al parecer miro tan fijamente a Heero Yuy que este sintió su mirada y en instantes las orbes cobaltos chocaron directamente con las violetas que solo bajaron la vista apenadas.

-Carajo, no es mi día- insultó por enésima vez en la mañana y tal vez con justificada razón, hacía algunas horas había recibido una llamada poco agradable de parte de su padre, parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era fastidiarlo.

'_No te estoy preguntando si quieres, tienes que hacerlo por que te lo estoy ordenando, no se como pude tener un hijo como tu'._

Aunque esas palabras ya eran muy conocidas por él le calaron hondo, muy hondo. Trató de poner algo de atención a la clase, tal vez así se olvidaría un poco de su mala mañana, pero al parecer ni eso podría hacer bien ya que el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la comida sonó.

- Por fin algo bueno en mi existencia-

-¿pasa algo Duo?- Cuestiono intrigada Hilde, desde la mañana había notado a su amigo muy extraño, como con el ánimo decaído.

-Para nada, solo muero de hambre- Se sonrojo ya que su estomago confirmó lo ya antes mencionado.

-Entonces no se diga más y vamos a comer- Tercio el rubio para después lo tres dirigirse a la cafetería, y a pesar de estar ya a metros del salón de clases, Duo podía sentir aún la intensa mirada que Yuy le dedicaba.

Por su parte Heero no dejaba de pensar en su objetivo, el chico de larga cabellera castaña y exóticos ojos.

-Duo Maxwell-Dijo casi en un suspiro, no sabía que hacer ni como empezar, según el plan que ya antes tenía trazado debía ganarse la confianza de Maxwell, acercarse de manera intima con él, pero es que el chiquillo era insoportable, voluble y presumido típico de alguien que ha tenido todo, entonces ¿cómo acercarse a él si no podían cruzar palabra ya que su paciencia se agotaba en tiempo record?.

Debía de concentrarse y buscar la manera de 'volver a empezar' con el trenzado, si no todo su viaje desde Japón habría sido en balde.

La comida pasó tranquila y sin más contratiempos, aunque tanto Quatre como Hilde notaron a Duo algo ausente, y es que su padre siempre lograba aquel efecto en él, hacerlo sentir como una basura y para acabar de fregarla aquel extraño sentimiento que le surgía hacía Heero no lo dejaba en paz.

Era algo extraño, como una sensación de inquietud mezclada con la necesidad de mostrarse fuerte y superior ante él, sin contar la facilidad con la que explotaba ante el mínimo comentario sarcástico de Heero, pero no sentía el mismo hartazgo o fastidio que le atacaba con Relena, era algo sumamente diferente.

Suspiro, ocasionando que las miradas de sus amigos se posaran en su figura.

-Duo ¿estas bien?- Habló Hilde por ambos.

-¿Eh?... si, claro- Repentinamente se puso de pies, alarmando un poco a sus ya extrañados amigos- Olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos- Y con eso comenzó carrera hacia un punto indefinido de la escuela.

-Estoy segura, algo se trae entre manos- Comentó la peliazul poniendo un gesto de suspicacia.

-Si de que algo trae, pues algo trae, el problema es averiguar el que- Quatre se mostraba preocupado, el trenzado solía contarle cuando algo le preocupaba, pero hasta ese momento no le había comentado nada, ¿tan grave sería el asunto?.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que cuando sea tiempo nos contará todo, él es así-

-Solo espero que este bien- susurró al aire comenzando a caminar con Hilde.

Mientras tanto Duo caminaba por las jardines menos transitados, le había entrado una ansiedad y le urgía fumar un cigarrillo, el único inconveniente era que si algún prefecto llegara a sorprenderlo se metería en grandes problemas.

Después de caminar un tanto llegó a su lugar favorito, el gran árbol del último jardín, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera trepo a la rama más baja y una vez acomodado en esta encendió su tan ansiado cigarrillo. Sabía que ese era un mal habito y que si seguía así a la larga afectaría su salud, pero cuando le llegaba ese nerviosismo y ansiedad lo primero que cruzaba su mente era un cigarro.

Con un poco de remordimiento comenzó a darle pequeñas caladas, dejando su mente en blanco, disfrutando de la brisa que mecía sus cabellos y acariciaba sus mejillas.

La nicotina que comenzaba a entrar a su cuerpo le relajo totalmente y con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba del lejano murmullo de los alumnos a lo lejos.

-Valla mira lo que e encontrado- La varonil y ruda voz casi lo hace caer del árbol, primeramente por que estaba demasiado concentrado en 'lo suyo' y después por que se sintió agarrado con las manos en la masa.

-Tsk, que demonios haces aquí-Fue lo primero que atino a decir cuando al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con unos ojos cobalto.

-Es el pateo de la escuela, no estoy infringiendo una regla, al contrario tuyo- La voz sonó seca, sin ese tono de sarcasmo que en las ocasiones anteriores adornaba la voz del chico.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Bajó del árbol y quedo frente a frente con Heero- Espero y no me delates- Amenazó frunciendo el seño-

-Ya te dije que ese no es mi estilo, Maxwell- El cuerpo del trenzado se estremeció levemente, había algo raro en el modo en que el pelicorto pronunciaba su nombre.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y después de eso Duo se retiro como si nada hubiese pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana fue pasando lentamente, cobalto y violeta se evitaban a toda costa, desde aquel día en el árbol hacían todo lo posible por no encontrarse, mucho menos a solas cosa realmente imposible, ya que eran 'vecinos' de dormitorio y compañeros de clase.

Duo no tenía una razón en especial para evitar a Heero, así que aquel viernes cuando Quatre lo invito a compartir el comedor con Trowa, WuFei y por supuesto el ojicobalto no pudo safarce ni negarse.

Todo el grupo había estado charlando amenamente, el único que permanecía callado y serio era el trenzado, algo muy raro en su persona. Hilde y Quatre notaron enseguida ese cambio, hacía días que su amigo estaba por decirlo de algún modo raro, pero este no les había comentado nada .

.¿Duo, ¿no piensas responder?-

-¿eh, que pasa?- La pelicorto solo meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación para después repetir el cuestionamiento antes hecho por Trowa.

-¿Taller, no lo sé, aún no elijo- Levemente sonrojado por su distracción dio una rápida respuesta. Los chicos hablaban sobre la elección de talleres culturales , aquellos que se tomaban los viernes por la tarde.

Todos los años era el mismo cuento, Quatre elegía música ya que le encantaban el piano y el violín además de ser muy bueno en ellos, Hilde terminaba siempre escogiendo danza ya que todas sus amigas lo hacían y al final él terminaba en actuación, lenguas o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero la realidad era que su deseo siempre había sido entrar a computación y sistemas.

Le encantaba todo aquello, la red , el funcionamiento de las maquinas en fin, había aprendido algo de eso cuando tenía 12 años y había quedado fascinado. Lástima que en aquella escuela todo ese divertido mundo era considerado de 'geeks' y él como alguien 'popular' y con tan buena imagen no podía siquiera admitir que le atraía todo aquello, por lo que siempre terminaba en alguna otra inútil cosa.

-Hey ¿Pasa algo?- Era el rubio quien lo llamaba con un tono preocupado.

-No, no nada – Apenas y logro contestar- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Se que algo me ocultas, has estado muy raro, callado y... ausente- Declaró intentando que el ojivioleta se decidiera a contarle algo.

-Ay Q como serás de exagerado, solo estaba distraído, ya sabes con lo de los talleres – Mostró una luminosa sonrisa- Además sabes que cualquier problema que me ofusque, serás el primero en saberlo- Y era verdad, por que Heero Yuy no era un problema ¿o si?.

-Ok, lo que digas, pero más vale que vayamos de una vez a inscribirnos al taller-

-Pero si es receso- Respondió un tanto destanteado y tratando de asimilar.

-Lo vez, te digo que andas en las nubes, el receso ya termino así que apúrate que ya vamos tarde- Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente como todos los semestres, frente a la boleta de inscripciones a taller de computación y sistemas, pero por más que intentaba su brazo no reaccionaba, no podía escribir su nombre. Muchas veces ya había intentado dejar el estereotipo atrás , pretender que la opinión de los demás le valía un soberano cacahuate pero... llegando el momento preciso no podía hacerlo, una educación como la que había tenido toda su visa no se podía olvidar de un momento a otro , recordaba claramente como sus tutores le repetían una y otra vez 'Debes seguir las normas de tu sociedad, un jovencito de tu clase no puede darse el lujo de revelarse al sistema', '¿Qué es lo que te pasa, que va a decir la gente si te ven así'.

-Podrías darte prisa , no tengo tu tiempo- En ese momento todo su esfuerzo semanal de no toparse con aquellos ojos se había ido al caño, giro levemente su rostro topándose con aquel extraño sentimiento, un pequeño malestar invadió su estomago y lo demostró poniendo una mala cara, más no dijo nada, no tenia humor para discusiones sin sentido, solo soltó de mala manera la pluma que sostenía y se retiro de aquel lugar.

Heero observo la extraña reacción del trenzado, esperaba alguna mala respuesta, una frase engreída, pero nada, solo indiferencia. Había decidido evitar al chico hasta que creara un buen plan para acercarse a él y ganarse su confianza, eso era indispensable para cumplir con su misión, observaba de lejos a Duo, discretamente conseguía información con respecto a su persona, pero nada relevante, a pesar de ser una persona importante tanto en el colegio como en la vida social del país no había mucho que se pudiera decir sobre él, lo que le complicaba bastante las cosas.

Se apunto rápido en la lista y salió de la estancia dirigiéndose a su habitación, tenía mucho que pensar, toda su vida había practicado para ese momento, el momento en el que tuviera a Duo Maxwell frente a él , el momento de tomar venganza, ese había sido el motor que lo impulsaba a seguir, el frío sentimiento de el rencor y el anhelado deseo de probar la venganza.

A veces pensaba que nada tenía caso, que debía olvidarse del pasado y liberar su alma de aquellos oscuros sentimientos, pero al mirar su entorno y encontrarse completamente solo sabía que no podría olvidar jamás el daño que Maxwell había ocasionado a su familia, el como Maxwell había acabado con su felicidad y había destrozado su vida.

Él haría lo mismo, destruiría a aquella familia, recuperaría lo que le pertenecía y nada ni nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera aquel estúpido remordimiento que comenzaba a formársele, después de todo no tenía por que sentirlo, toda aquella nefasta familia siempre había vivido de mentiras y fraudes, usurpando un lugar que no les correspondía, ¿por qué preocuparse por ellos, ¿por qué preocuparse por el caprichoso trenzado, es cierto que el no era directamente culpable pero, en el pasado él tampoco lo había sido y aún así termino pagando los platos rotos.

-¿Por qué demonios dudo, esto es lo que tengo que hacer, por mi y por ellos- Cerró los ojos, la tristeza y frustración lo invadían, no podía más, era demasiada carga para él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado por la mañana, su ánimo había mejorado ese día, había amanecido de muy buen humor, perfecto para cumplir con la clase de Educación Física.

Nunca había sido un deportista destacado, tampoco había pertenecido a algún club deportivo ni mucho menos, no era su estilo más bien siempre destacaba por ser el chico lindo y juguetón por el que todas las niñas suspiraban, aquel que tenía una excelente sentido del humor y siempre tenía una sonrisa para ti al menos así lo habían fichado desde que tenía memoria.

Pero le agradaba el deporte, era algo divertido que lo ayudaba a cuidar su figura y salud, siempre quiso fortalecerse, tener unos fuertes músculos para defenderse en cualquier situación pero nunca pudo, o más bien nunca se lo permitieron, muchas veces ayudaba su madre haciéndola de modelo, la gran aspiración de ella era que se convirtiera en un grande de las pasarelas, por ello desde muy pequeño decidió mantener mejor una figura estilizada , así daría gusto a su madre y tal vez esta le querría un poquito más...

Otra vez estaba pensando cosas tristes, meneó su cabeza despejando esos recuerdos, de nada le valían ahora, lo hecho hecho estaba además no quería volver al ánimo que tubo toda la semana, ya suficiente había preocupado a Quatre y Hilde, así que se concentro en los ejercicios que estaba realizando.

-Hyop, me siento de maravilla-

-Ok, ok pero podrías bajarte me voy a caer- Gritó Hilde ya que Duo estaba sobre su espalda.

-Ya ya, perdón jeje a veces olvido que eres una NI-ÑI-TA- Apuntó para después beber agua, la cual casi escupe de la risa por los reclamos de Hilde, a ella no le gustaban las diferencias de sexos, eso de 'esto es de niños y esto de niñas' ella se lo pasaba por el arco del triunfo... le gustaría ser así tan desinhibido , tan libre, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que la envidiaba.

-Pues si para esto si soy una niñita pero bien sabes que puedo ser mucho más fuerte que tú , más ágil y...- Todo sonido a su alrededor de repente se apagó, toda su atención se centro en la apetecible figura que pasaba delante sus ojos, sin camisa y con algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su torso, por dios! ¿cómo se atrevía a pasearse delante de todos como sin nada? Y lo que era peor ¿cómo se atrevía él a pensar de esa manera?.

-DUO, ¿qué te pasa no me ignores?... ¿Duo que es lo que... Wo0o0o0ow!- Los reclamos murieron en su boca cuando al seguir la mirada de el ojivioleta se topo con el mangazo de Heero Yuy que ya tenía babeando a la mayoría de las chicas ahí presentes.-Valla si tendrás buen gusto, pero ¿qué no era que te caía mal?-Su tono era pícaro demasiado para el gusto del trenzado quien se sonrojo al instante.

-Que pavadas dices!- soltó completamente indignado.

-Ya vez, ahora quien es la niñita!-Y ante la cara de bochorno de Duo solo pudo reír como desquiciada.

-¿Qué va de que me eh perdido?- Quatre quien acababa de llegar y que por decir poco traía una cara de 'bobo iluso enamorado' acaparó la atención de los presentes.

-Bah tonterías de Hil ya sabes como se las gasta-Se adelantó antes de que la muchacha comentara algo de Yuy.- Pero a que nosotros si nos hemos perdido de algo y algo muy gordo por que traes una cara!-

-Pues, yo... Trowa me invito a salir- El rubio no podía más con su sonrojo que aumento con el enorme ¿QUË? Salido de los labios de sus amigos.

-Pues ya era hora, llevan semestres en esta situación de 'me gustas pero nah'-

-Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que no es tan fácil, no es como si todos vieran 'normal' el que dos chicos salgan-

-Y más si provienen de una familia como la de Quatre o son tan cotizados como Trowa, ¿te imaginas que diría el consejo si se llega a enterar, seguramente los demandarían por faltas a la moral- Completó el ojivioleta con una mueca de asco al final.

-Ya va , ya entendí el concepto pero de verdad que como se complican la vida-

-¿Crees que es por gusto?- Una negación por parte de la joven- Solo les pido discreción, al menos por ahora ¿ok?-

-Claro, después de todo lo único que cuenta es la felicidad de Q-man- Los tres asintieron a eso, siempre se habían apoyado y esta no sería la excepción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber tomado un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno para reponer las energía gastadas lo mejor era darse un relajante baño para destensar los músculos.

Hilde pasaría el fin de semana en su casa, ella era muy unida a sus padres , mientras que Quatre había logrado conseguir el permiso de pasarlo fuera de las instalaciones así podría llevar a cabo la ya tan mencionada cita con el ojiverde capitán del equipo de basketball y él tenía planeado quedarse en el colegio, no quería regresar tan pronto a su casa , ni Dios lo mandara!.

Aunque le hubiera gustado tener la compañía de su pequeño amigo, pero no podía siquiera pedirle que cancelara o retrasara su cita, sería demasiado egoísta de su parte . Hacía ya dos años que Quatre suspiraba por Trowa , se habían conocido en el taller de música y habían formado una buena relación desde entonces, parecían compenetrarse muy bien, además que era ya un secreto a voces que ambos se gustaban, pero nunca se habían hablado claro, así como un día el rubio estaba en las nubes por alguna insinuación de Trowa, al siguiente podía estar de lo más deprimido por la indiferencia de este.

Ahora lo veía tan feliz, y eso lo alegraba a él también, ¿qué sería pasar unos días solos si su amigo tenía aquel brillo en su mirada?. Envidiaba un poco a Quatre, a pesar de su apariencia tan frágil estaba dispuesto a todo por ser feliz con la persona que amaba, incluso enfrentaría a su padre y a la cruel sociedad con la verdad de lo que él era, no se ocultaría más... cuanto deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar...

CONTINUARÁ...

N.A: Chan chan ahí lo tienen, espero que no se hayan quedado dormidos, lo sé mucha introspectiva sobre todo departe de Duin, pero lo creo necesario necesito dejarles bien planteados todos lo traumas de este personaje, sobre todo como ejerce en él la presión social, cosa de lo más común en este mundo.

Poca participación de los otros personajes lo sé u.u pero lo repito es super necesario dejar bien cimentados a mis personajes principales, ténganme paciencia que le estoy echando todas las ganas.

Se vio un poquitin de la misión de Heero, es un recurso de lo más telenovelero jajajaja , y también Quatre y Trowa ahí van con lo suyo, tal vez en el próximo cápitulo se vea algo más aca aunque nada de lemons aún en esta historia xD.

Gracias a todas las preciosidades que me dejaron RW ahí tienen su respuesta y gracias si leyeron hasta acá dejenme sus comentarios, si se estan revolviendo, si me quieren matar lo que sea un RW aunque sea cortito.

Besitos bye!.


End file.
